


Redemption Ranch

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: This was a request from @mrsarthurmorgan7 on Tumblr for Arthur Morgan and overweight female reader.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader
Kudos: 31





	Redemption Ranch

“You guys, I’m not too sure about this.” You said from the backseat. “I’m kinda nervous. I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

Charlotte laughed, looking at you over her shoulder from the passenger seat. “Come on, Y/N, it’s easy! It’s no big deal, believe me. It’ll be fun!” 

You looked at her skeptically. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll try anything once.”

You were visiting your good friend Charlotte and her husband, Jake, in Colorado. They had talked you into going horseback riding with them at a dude ranch they went to frequently. You were excited and a little nervous at the prospect. You weren’t in the best shape—a little overweight, to be honest—and hoped you wouldn’t be too heavy for whatever horse they gave you. Or make a fool out of yourself somehow.

Charlotte and Jake talked to each other while you watched the scenery go by out your window. Colorado was a beautiful state and you always enjoyed visiting whenever possible. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of Seattle, where you lived, with much more open air, which was welcoming. 

Ahead you saw a sign over a gravel drive—Redemption Ranch, it read, burnt into a large plank of wood. Jake turned the car down the road, and ahead you saw a large barn, pastures with a few horses grazing, and the majestic Rockies in the background. It was in a fantastic location.

He pulled the car into a small parking area opposite the barn, and the three of you climbed out. There was a large arena beside the barn that had a few riders already mounted and riding around, with a person standing in the middle, giving instruction. 

As you approached the barn a woman came out to meet you all. Charlotte and Jake said hello and introduced you to her. Her name was Renee and she ran the operations of the ranch. Charlotte and Jake informed her they were looking to do a little trail riding and that you had never ridden before. 

A hand was walking toward the barn and Renee called him over. “Arthur, these good folks here are looking to do a little trail riding today; would you get them fixed up and take them out, please? And Y/N here is a greenhorn, so make sure you get her a good horse,” she said, winking at you.

Arthur approached and nodded. “Sure thing, Miss Renee.” She waved at the three of you and walked off toward the arena. He motioned toward the barn. “Okay folks, let’s go find you some horses.” He smiled at you, turning toward the barn and you all followed him. 

You couldn’t help but check him out as he led you to the barn. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt, blue jeans, and chaps that did wonders for his round ass. He was broad shouldered, and had long sandy blond hair. 

You suddenly realized he was talking to Jake & Charlotte, telling them which horses they’d be getting. You watched him as he talked; he had an easy way about him, like he was comfortable with anyone. It was very endearing. 

He turned his attention to you. “And as for you, greenhorn, you’ll be getting Spirit over here. He’s our gentlest horse—dead broke and bombproof. He’ll treat you right.” 

You approached Spirit and petted him on his neck, trying to calm your nerves. You could feel Arthur’s eyes on you and you felt a blush creep into your cheeks. 

“So, you’ve never ridden at all before?” He asked, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and leaning against the wall of the stall. 

You looked at him and shook your head. “Nope. I’ve been around horses a couple of times, but have always been too nervous to ride. Didn’t think I’d be...comfortable.” You looked back at Spirit. “And you’re sure he’ll be okay? I’m not too...heavy for him?”

“Too heavy? Not at all. You’ll be like a fly on his back, nothing to it.” Arthur reached up and rubbed Spirit’s head, giving you a charming grin. He grabbed the reins. “Come on, let’s get y’all out on the trails.”

Jake & Charlotte led their horses out of the barn, followed by Arthur leading Spirit, and you trailed behind him. Charlotte turned to you in time to see your eyes were on Arthur’s behind, and she shot you a smirk. You quickly made a face back at her indicating she better not say anything. 

Arthur stopped outside the barn and turned to you. “Okay, you ready to mount up? Just put your left foot in the stirrup here, left hand on the saddle horn, right hand on the back of the saddle, then push off with your right foot & pull up with your arms.”

You looked at how high the stirrup was and weren’t sure you’d have the strength to pull yourself up. “Umm, I’m not sure I could do it.”

He said, “Okay, use my hands as a step, then, I’ll give you a boost.” He leaned over, locking his hands together. You put your left foot on his hands and he boosted you up effortlessly as you swung your right leg over and settled on the saddle. It was a bit of a struggle and you hoped no one had noticed. You let out a “Whoa!” as you got used to your new height. 

Arthur chuckled. “See? Nothing to it. Now put your feet in the stirrups and stand up a bit; make sure they’re a good length for you.” He watched carefully as you did so.

He handed you the reins and said, “Looks good to me. Now, all you gotta do to get him moving is squeeze your legs and give him a little cluck or kissing noise. He’ll move right off.” You tentatively did as instructed and Spirit slowly moved forward, startling you a bit. You giggled nervously as you tried to get used to his movements. 

Arthur watched you carefully. “Now he neck reins, so to guide him, hold the reins in one hand and move your hand left if you want to go left; right if you want to go right. Like a steering wheel.”

You moved your hand left and Spirit turned back toward Arthur. Your face was lit in a bright smile which Arthur mirrored. “There you go! You’re a natural!”

You laughed. “I don’t know about that. Beginner’s luck, maybe.” 

“Now to get him to stop, just pull back on the reins and give him a low ‘whoa’.”

You did so and Spirit stopped next to Arthur. He smiled. “I reckon you’ll be just fine. You look good up there.” He patted your knee and you blushed. 

Arthur took a step back. “Let me grab my horse and we’ll get out there.” He walked over to a tall buckskin gelding and mounted up. He led the way out of the paddock and onto the trails through the woods. 

The ride was fun, relaxing, and the scenery was gorgeous. You realized near the end of the ride that Arthur had ridden next to you the entire ride, Jake & Charlotte riding ahead of you, mostly ignoring the two of you. You talked the entire time—about your lives, your families, how you were there visiting your friend Charlotte, and how he was originally from a small town in Texas. 

You arrived back at the barn, Arthur helping you dismount, placing his hand on the small of your back, sending an electric current up your back. A couple of hands appeared, taking the horses into the barn to untack them and cool them out. 

Renee and Arthur walked the three of you out of the barn toward the car. After Renee said goodbye and walked off, Arthur lingered a little longer with you. You saw Charlotte smiling at you out of the corner of your eye. 

“Well, if you’re ever in the area again, be sure to stop by for a ride.” 

You smiled and dipped your head. “I will do that, Arthur. Thank you.”

You walked to the car as Jake & Charlotte climbed in. As you pulled out of the parking spot you looked back and saw Arthur with his buckskin gelding. He turned, saw you, and waved. 

This was shaping up to be your best visit ever.


End file.
